Dear Angel
by punchbayside37
Summary: A story told by our Bohemians through letters to Angel. postRENT... please read! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay we are having this big science test tomorrow on the nervous system or something and I told my mom I was typing up notes on the computer, but the hell with notes, I wrote this instead**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Angel,

Angel, if you can hear me up there, I need your help. I need to find Roger. Ever sense Mimi broke up with him he's been acting funny… I'm afraid he's back on drugs. He ran away yesterday and I'm worried Angel. Help me please.

Love, Mark. I miss you, Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My Darling Angel,

There is not a day I wish you back down here with us. Thank you for helping find Roger. I know it was you. Angel, please help us, our fears were true Roger's doing heroin again. Please help us get him clean Angel.

I'll always love you, my Angel.

Love, Collins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel,

I don't know what happened. I was so depressed after Mimi dumped me I went back to the man. I'm addicted again. Mark and Collins say they'll help me, but I feel awful. Putting them through this again! What's wrong with me Angel! Please help me. Please, Angel, I need your help more now than I ever have.

Love, Roger

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Angel,

Oh Angel chica, everything has fallen apart. Roger's going through withdrawal again and he's hurting Mark and Collins. Mark said it happened last time too. He seems to be getting more of a whooping than Collins has. Especially because he's so small. I'm afraid to go up and help, I've tried before, but the way Roger looks at me, chica, like he will kill. Then he runs into his room, and I cry. I cry, Mark cries, Collins cries. Oh, chica, we need our help down here.

Love, Mimi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So…. Do you like it? Should I keep going or not? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, Maureen, Joanne and Benny letters…..**

**It belongs to the Larsons!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Angel,

Joanne and I are fighting again, so I've been staying at Mark and Roger's place. Roger's got two months left of withdrawal. It's scary to be there. He's not hitting as much as he was, but whenever the craving is strong enough he goes insane. Mostly on Mark. Poor guy. I've been avoiding the place lately and I feel bad. Not helping as Mark and Collins get beaten. It's not right, but without Joanne, I can't quite think straight. I keep on turning around and expecting to see her there, and when she's not… it hurts. Angel I need you. I need Joanne back, Angel, help me please, I want to help with Roger, but I can't without Joanne.

Love, Maureen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Angel,

It's silly that I'm writing to you. I know it is, but I feel like I have to. I feel so alone without Maureen. Maureen attached me to the group. Our group of friends, but now I haven't seen roger sense he started withdrawal. Collins, and Mimi either, and definitely not Maureen. I have kept in touch with Mark. I haven't seen him but I've called. I've always been closer with him than with Collins, Mimi, and Roger. He says Roger's coming along and this time isn't as bad as the last one. I sure hope it's not. Angel, take care of Mark. Take care of Roger, Collins, and Mimi too. Angel, I really wish Maureen and I wouldn't fight. I miss her. I miss you too Angel.

Love, Joanne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel,

Hey. I've decided to let the boys' rent go for good. Become friends again, and I have. I missed them. Roger has 3 weeks of withdrawal left. Angel something has happened though. Roger hurt Mark pretty damn bad. He's in the hospital (I paid)

And two ribs are broken. The doctors asked him what happened and he told them that he was mugged on the street. Angel, we all miss you. Say hi to Evita for me.

Love, Benny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Angel,

It's Mark again. I'm in the hospital right now, Roger hit me pretty damn hard, but I know he didn't mean it. He couldn't stop himself you know? It's not his fault really. Anyway Angel I just want you to take care of him for me while I'm here. Collins too. He has to take care of Roger by himself. But after he hit me (well it was more like when he punched me and through a chair at me but… whatever) he looked scared. He ran up and started crying and holding me. He kept whispering "I so sorry Mark. I don't know what happened. Please be okay. I didn't mean to hurt you I really didn't. Please be okay." I think I was bleeding, but I'm not sure. The docor says I'll be out in a couple days. Please Angel, take good care Roger.

Love, Mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I was lazy today so that's all I got. Well, no I wasn't! I put up a chapter in another story I'm doing and I made two oneshots… well I was lazy with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to RENThead2006 cuz…. IT'S A LETTER FROM SQUEEGEE MAN! I tried to keep it serious, cuz this is a serious story, and this chapter has nothing to do with the plot but… oh well… next chapter will apply to the story I promise!**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dear Angel,

I miss you, and I love you, but honey, my life has gone completely down hill sense you left me. I know, it was a year and a half before you died, but sweetie, I lost my job. I lost everything I ever had and now my only friend is this squeegee stick. Sometimes, this guy films me. He's only done it twice, but I like it. It makes me feel special, or wanted. The guy is pretty cute too. I thought of asking him out, but I couldn't. I could only think of you Angel. I need you. The boy was your friend I think. Mark, I think that's his name. He reminds me of you when he laughs. He has a pretty laugh, just like you did. I really think I like him. I was at the hospital for a check-up thing (my T-cells are low again) and I saw him. He looked hurt. That rocker guy was sitting at his feet in tears saying "I'm sorry, Mark, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'd never want to hurt you." When he was saying that, I almost ran in and punched him in the face. He hurt Mark! How could anyone hurt Mark? Well, actually I don't even know Mark. I want to though. I want to know him, love him, and be loved by him. Almost as much as I want to be loved by you. I love you, Angel. Take care of Mark.

Love, Nathan Darlington (Squeegee Man, as most know me now)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Well come on... I mean who doesn't love Mark! Sqeegee man just had to love him. lol. I gave him a name! Go me! Lol. Should I make his letters a usual along with everyone else's or should I just ka-boot him from the story? I need some feed back here, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So if you haven't read my profile already, this is Nina. Mia can't go on fanfiction…(she was the only one who gave me reviews too!) but she asked me to continue her stories, so here we go…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Angel,

Baby, we really need you down here. Mark just got out of the hospital, and as soon as me and Maureen got him home, Roger punched Maureen in the face. He went crazy honey. He actually split my lip wide open. I had to knock him out before he hit Mark again. So I did, and locked him in his room. When I came back, Maureen had an icepack on he face. I asked if she was alright, but I don't think so.

Honey, I miss you, we all miss you. Babe, we love you.

Your Lover, Collins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Angel,

I'm getting really worried about Roger. First Mark, now me. I don't think I can take it anymore. He hit me today. I know he's really trying hard with his withdraws, but he just can't fight it baby. He's too addicted. I don't think it's safe for him to live around anyone anymore. Joanne and I are planning a new protest. But this time, the protest is about having another hospital built around here. It's always so much trouble to rush off to hospitals far away, which we have been doing often. We want a new hospital. If we get one, we'll name it The Angel Schunnard Hospital. We thought you would like that.

We love you Angel.

Love, Mo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Angel,

Maureen and Joanne are planning a new protest for a new hospital. In your name. I'm sure you've heard though. The problem is they can't get enough money for one. For the first time, I actually think one of Mo's protests is going to fail.

Roger is actually doing better since we locked him in his room. We let him out today, and he just walked over to the couch, picked up his guitar, and started playing Muesseta's Waltz. I think you helped us with him again Angel, and we can't thank you enough.

We love you, and miss you,

Love, Mark

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review please!**


End file.
